Wedding Anniversary
Wedding Anniversary is a POV story by PrinceBalto. Premise It is Nick and Judy's first wedding anniversary, and they go out for a special evening at a hotel in Zootopia's biggest mall. This is in Nick's POV. Premise It is Judy and I's first wedding anniversary. The first anniversary of the day that a fox took a rabbit as his bride, the day that a predator mammal married a prey mammal. Sure, there were interspecies couples before us, such as Chief Bogo and his wife, a White-tailed deer, but never a predator prey one. I remember how, once Judy was spotted trying on wedding dresses, that we were pressed for rights to report on the wedding. We had allowed it to be reported on, only asking them not to disturb the ceremony. One year ago, I married the bunny who saved the city. Of course, she left law enforcement behind immediately after we brought Bellwether to justice, but she is still a hero. Today is a day of celebration. I had asked Judy how she wanted to observe this day. She said that she wanted to visit the Zootopia Galleria, the biggest mall in the entire city, and stay the night at the famous Four Paws Hotel. I knew that it was a nice place to stay without being too expensive. I agreed wholeheartedly. I also made us reservations at a very special place also located at the mall, the Spots and Stripes Restaurant, where I had proposed to her. We were both very excited, and glad that our anniversary fell on a weekend We were both glad that the city was getting better since the end of the savage crisis. Predator/prey couples were starting to become more and more common. Early that afternoon, we arrived at the Galleria, and, as we headed to the hotel for check-in, we saw several couples like us, including a deer buck and a tigress. We were pioneers. Finally, we were there. I checked us in, and we boarded the elevator up, taking our bags with us. When we excited, we passed through the hall, with its attractive decor and framed artwork. Finally, we got to our room. It was beautiful, with fine bedding, a TV and so on. We got comfortable and laid down. Judy held me close. I looked into those gorgeous bunny eyes. For a moment, I remember her as the lovely meter maid I met in the alley. That night, we go to dinner. I had managed to get us the private room again. It was wonderful having that meal together, but then we went back to our room. Once there, Judy and I really released our romantic sides. I am glad to be the one person in Zootopia, really in the entire Kingdom of Terra, who has gotten to see that side of Judy. We cuddle and kiss with such deepness and intensity. I am happy, more so than I have ever been in my life. The whole evening is more than glorious. It is magnificent. I will always remember it. Category:PrinceBalto's alternate Zootopia continuity Category:Wedding anniversary stories Category:NickXJudy Category:WildeHopps stories Category:POV stories Category:Stories from Nick´s POV Category:PrinceBalto fanfics Category:PrinceBalto fanon